The New Legend of Zelda
by TheGatheringDarkness
Summary: R&R No flamers, X-mas speicail is up, chapter 9 will be up after X-mas
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did!  
  
Me: Hello hey how's it going?  
  
Link: You're here why?  
  
Me: To introduce my newest story!  
  
*bunch of claps*  
  
Link: So big deal..I have over 15 games, whoopee...  
  
Me: Ah yes but I am putting three new characters into this story to work with you.  
  
Link: oh okay I thought you were going to..WHAT?  
  
Me: You heard me, now on with the story!  
  
Link: Hey wait a minute!  
  
*Me runs away laughing and link chases after him*  
  
Link: come back here you little...!  
  
~~~The new Adventures of The Legend of Zelda~~~  
  
~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~  
  
*Link rides into the lake Hylia area on his faithful horse Epona, he has come here for a long  
  
needed vacation. It has been about 2 years since he destroyed Ganondarf. As soon as he entered  
  
the area he knew sometimes was weird about it. There was a building near the shore, a new one  
  
about two stories.*   
  
Link: Hmm, Azura's Inn? Wanna check it out Navi?  
  
Navi: Sure but be careful.  
  
*he rode up next to inn and dismounted his horse. He went inside with Navi following in his  
  
wake. It seemed peaceful enough, and very Spacious. The first room had a counter with lovely  
  
pink headed girl sitting behind it, link smiled. The girl also had what seemed to be the biggest  
  
blue eyes he's ever seen. Just then a blonde boy with blue eyes came down the stairs*  
  
Boy: Azure We're out of fish.  
  
Azura: oh okay Cross.  
  
*Azura turned seeing Link*  
  
Azure: May I help you?  
  
*Cross had left the room for the kitchen visible behind the counter*  
  
Link: Uh yes do you have a vacancy here?  
  
Azura: Yes one room left, do you need it?  
  
Link: Yes I do, I came to the lake for alittle rest.  
  
Azura: okay just sign here..  
  
*link approached the counter and wrote his name on a piece of paper. Azura picked the paper up  
  
when he was done reading to herself.*  
  
Azura: Link?! THE Link here?  
  
*she started to blush*  
  
Azura: Cross! Zelda! Come here quick!  
  
*Cross and the Princess Zelda came running into the room. Zelda stopped dad in her tracks*  
  
Zelda: Link is that you?  
  
Link: Hey Zelda? Wow you live here? Cool.  
  
*Zelda went over and hugged link*  
  
Zelda: Oh I've missed you, you must tell me everything you've been doing! Where are my  
  
manners. Link this is Cross, he's my boyfriend that I wrote to about.  
  
*Link and Cross shook hands.*  
  
Zelda: Cross this is my dearest friend Link. Link this is Azura, Cross's baby sister.  
  
*Azura was just blushing, link picked up her hand and kissed it gently*  
  
Link: My pleasure.  
  
*Azura turned a shade of light red as he did. She was speechless.*  
  
Zelda: Well me and Azura have to go catch more fish, why don't you and Cross become better  
  
acquainted?  
  
*Azura and Zelda quickly left*  
  
Cross: I'll show you your room follow me.  
  
*Cross started up the stairs with Link following*  
  
Link: So how did you and Zelda meet up?  
  
Cross: hm? Oh well I was traveling here from the west, I saw this beautiful land and decided to  
  
stay, then I came upon the marketplace. I've never seen so many Redeads in on place. I entered  
  
that temple there, a nice place, decided to spend the night there, back where I saw a pedestal. I  
  
heard the door open and ran behind the wall and saw her. She was dressed as a Princess and she  
  
went to the alter and started praying. I came out into the open. She back up in fear and I told her  
  
to continue with what she was doing, I was just here for a night. Then we started talking about  
  
stuff and she told me your legend. A year later my sister came and me and Zelda were a couple,  
  
we all decided to pitch in and build this inn, you are our first customer and we've been open for a  
  
year.  
  
Link: Nice story. Surprised you didn't close up your inn.  
  
Cross: Couldn't it's a home to us and to my sister. She's just alittle sad about it because she left  
  
for here with a broken heart. Her ex dumped her over her adventurous attitude.  
  
Link: oh well maybe she'll cheer up someday.  
  
Cross: maybe.  
  
*Cross opened a door*  
  
Cross: Dinner will most likely be soon, so don't get too comfy.  
  
Link: Alright I think I'll just catch some Zs.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Azura and Zelda walked back into the inn. They went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.  
  
About 30 minutes later there was four steaming fish sitting on the dinner table.*  
  
Zelda: Boy's dinner's ready!  
  
*the both came running down taking their seats*  
  
Link & Cross: FOOD!  
  
*they both laughed and Zelda sat across from Cross and Azura across from Link*  
  
*Cross took a big drink from his cup and smiled*  
  
Cross: good fish! You girls outdid yourselves today.  
  
Zelda: I made yours Cross, Azura made Link's.  
  
Link: Well I needed to know who to thank for this excellent food. Thank you miss Azura  
  
*Azura turned a bright red as she mumbled out a thank you.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*an hour later the food was all gone, the girls were inside by the fire and the guys were outside  
  
near the lake*  
  
Cross: you like my sister don't you?  
  
Link: Truthfully?  
  
Cross: Yes  
  
Link: I'm not sure.  
  
*cross nodded knowingly*  
  
Cross: I know what you mean.  
  
*the two stood up and walked into the house. Cross sat on the couch next to Zelda and link sat by  
  
Azura who was red again. It was truly a peaceful scene. But the peace was then shattered. There  
  
was a loud explosion of fire outside, link was the first up and out, Cross ran p the stairs yelling*  
  
Cross: Link get the girls out now!  
  
Link: Go girls now!  
  
*both girls ran out followed closely by Link. Cross then jumped out through the second story  
  
window wielding a sword with a crystal hanging from the hilt and two crystals, one embedded in  
  
the blade itself and one in the hilt's middle.*  
  
Zelda & Azura: Good luck!  
  
*the girls ran back inside to get their stuff as Cross and Link looked up to see their threat, a huge  
  
black dragon.*  
  
Link: What is that?  
  
Cross: It's Zimal, he followed me here, I can't believe this.  
  
*the dragon roared loudly*  
  
Zimal: Cross! I will reek my revenge!  
  
*he mouth started to glow as fire shot out towards the inn*  
  
Cross: shit the girls!  
  
Link: I'll get them!  
  
*Link ran into the burning building as Cross charged Zimal.*  
  
Cross: lookin' good Zimal, did you lose weight.  
  
Zimal: Why yes I did thank you, new haircut?  
  
Cross: nah  
  
*Cross blocked the dragon's huge claw as link came flying out another windown with each of the  
  
girls, they had a box full of stuff in their arms*  
  
Cross: Link circle around hit his leg!  
  
*Link followed the command. Soon the dragon was up in the air holding his left footless leg*  
  
Zimal: I"ll be back Cross! Mark my words!  
  
*The huge dragon flew away leaving Link and Cross smiling with victory. They heard a small ow  
  
and turned to see Azura being held up by Zelda.*  
  
Zelda: I think her leg is broken.  
  
*Both warriors ran over to see, it was indeed broken. Link sheted his sword and took Azura in  
  
his arms over to the lake shore, he placed her down, Azura seemed to be unconscious, she fainted  
  
from the pain. Link started cupping water and dropping it onto where he saw blood on her broken  
  
leg. Zelda and Cross came running over.*  
  
Link: I knew something was wrong when I found her trapped under a board.  
  
*The night continued on, Link stayed awake sitting by Azura in case she woke up, Cross walked  
  
over and sat by him*  
  
Cross: Well do you know now?  
  
Link: Yes, I think I do like. Her.. But that doesn't matter at this time, we need a plan.  
  
Cross: yep, I say once she has healed and can walk we leave for sanctuary at the Temple, Zimal is  
  
afraid of them.  
  
Link: Good idea.  
  
*The two warriors had a plan it would seem but would it be enough?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~See Ya next time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well well?  
  
Link: I liked it!  
  
Cross: me too!  
  
Azura: am I going to die?  
  
Me: No don't worry  
  
Azura: oh okay!  
  
Me: Well time to go, remember to R&R and maybe if you want to be put into the story maybe as  
  
an enemy, ally, Cross's girl, or link's girl just e-mail me at Ellimist2006@yahoo.com with a  
  
desc.   
  
*the group of three walk away talking and laughing* 


	2. Tasigaru

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda although I highly  
  
wish I did! The only thing in my fanfics that I own are Cross, Azura,  
  
Zimal, and my newest Tasigaru.  
  
Me: Hello and welcome to The New Legend Of Zelda chapter 2!  
  
Link: Oh yeah..back to the vilest place ever.  
  
*I nudge link in the head*  
  
Me: Want me to get the red hot poker again?  
  
Link: Ahhh no! I'll be I'll be good!  
  
Me: Good, Azura, Cross, Zelda, Tasigaru you all here?  
  
Cross, Azura, Zelda & Tasigaru: YEP!  
  
Me: Good let's get going!  
  
~~~~~The New Legend Of Zelda~~~~~  
  
~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~  
  
*Link was the first awake, he was busy too, he was tending to Azura's wounds and cooking breakfast. Cross got up and walked over to him*  
  
Cross: Been up all night?  
  
Link: Nope, just woke up 30 minutes ago about and caught the fish.  
  
Cross: oh.  
  
*Zelda walks up to Cross and hugs him*  
  
Zelda: good morning Crossy, morning Link.  
  
Cross & Link: morning.  
  
*Azura groaned slightly and opened her eyes*  
  
Azura: Where am I..?  
  
*she then noticed link holding her and looking over her from above and turned as red as ever!*  
  
Azura: L..L.. Link!  
  
Link: okay now what time is it?  
  
*she couldn't answer, she fainted again*  
  
Link: great...  
  
*he put her down on the ground as he finished cooking, he splashed her with water and she woke up again*  
  
Link: Stay up Miss Azura, We'll be leaving soon.  
  
Azura: Where?!  
  
Cross: Whoa settle down sis! Me and Link have decided to move our party to the temple at the old marketplace, from there me and him will go out to find help against Zimal.  
  
Zelda: and we're going with you when you go search, we have a right to fight too.  
  
*Cross and link exchanged glances*  
  
Cross: fine but don't get in our way.  
  
********************************************************  
  
*It was 3 months later, they reached the inside of the temple safe and sound but found no one to join their cause, then something made them hide in the back room and cross  
  
peered around the corner, he saw a dark haired boy around 13. He was kneeling at the alter praying. At the boy's waist was a sword that looked like a goron's blade only shorter. Cross walked out his sword in it's sheath on his back. Cross came closer and drew his blade causing the other kid to stand*  
  
Cross: State your name and business here in hyrule.  
  
Tasigaru: My name is Tasigaru, I came here from the country called Sicoma. I came here seeking help against the evil tyrant Zimal. We need help desperately he's attacking all we have, and he's taken control of the Castle of dreams in hopes of reviving someone named Ganondarf.  
  
*Link came running out*  
  
Link: Ganondarf? We must go back with him cross, we cannot let Ganondarf be revived!  
  
*Cross had his knuckled tighten*   
  
Cross: The beloved Castle of Dreams under enemy control?  
  
Tasigaru: As much as I wish it was not so, it is.  
  
Cross: We will go with you. It is up to me and Link to defeat Zimal and make sure Ganondarf does not get revived!  
  
Tasigaru: Then we'd better hurry, He's already revived Twinrova and she's headed this way.  
  
*immedialty all three were packed and ready, they left right away*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*It was 4 days later, already they were out in wide open territory and camping, Cross Zedla and Tasigaru were sitting around the fire, Azura and Link were walking around not near them but well out of earshot.*  
  
Link: Azura, I have a question.  
  
*Azura turned red*  
  
Azura: Yes?  
  
Link: I was wondering that if you wanted to maybe go out as like a couple, I mean after the stuff with Zimal is over.  
  
*Azura smiled and kissed him on the cheek*  
  
Azura: Howa bout we don't wait for that to be over and we begin now?  
  
Link: Sure  
  
*Link smiled. They both walked back to the fire and took a seat next to each other, Zelda and Cross laughed amongst each other, they both knew what happened.*  
  
Tasigaru: I hate to break up the romance here but what's our plan?  
  
Cross: Easy, Link and I will go around Sicoma and collect the 9 orbs that lock the gate to the Mysterios Mountains.  
  
Azura: What do we do?  
  
Link:Easy, you guys stay hidden, Tasigaru will hide you at Cross's house and keep you safe.  
  
~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~  
  
Me: So, How did ya guys like this one?  
  
Link: Twas good.  
  
Cross: S'ok  
  
Zelda: I'm tired...  
  
Azura: Can we please quit now?  
  
Tasigaru: K let's go now!  
  
Me: Hope you enjoyed!BYE!  
  
*all walk away*  
  
Next time: Maybe a new character!But they will still be out in the wild. 


	3. Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of zelda, although I highly wish I did. I only own Zimal, Azura, Tasigaru and Cross. Phantom-of-MEH own The enwest addition Rouge.  
  
Me:Hello and Welcome To another fun filled 15minutes with me!  
  
*evil laugh from me*  
  
Link:*sarcastically*Oh yeah time for fun..goody..  
  
*Cross hangs off link's neck*  
  
Cross: aww what's wrong link?Don't like spending time with us?  
  
Link:You've too much to drink Cross.  
  
Cross: ahh shove it!  
  
*Cross laughs drunkly and link looks at the ground*  
  
Me:Right...okay drunk cross, go home  
  
Cross:Fine...  
  
Me: On with Chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~THE NEW LEGEND OF ZELDA~~~~~  
  
~~~CHAPTER 3~~~  
  
*Cross awoke to the sound of Zelda's scream*  
  
Voice 1: Don't move, we have you surrounded and we have a spear at each of your friends.  
  
*Cross opened his eyes, it was dawn, he tried to see the person's face but it was covered by a black hood*  
  
Voice 2: Get up!We've got to get going!  
  
*Cross felt himself being dragged onto his feet, he saw Azura and Zelda tied up and crying quietly, he was quickly tied up and flung towards them.*  
  
Voice 1: Did The master already take the fairy kid?  
  
Voice 3: Yes, he said to go back to the cells with the other 4  
  
Voice 2:Then let's get going..  
  
*The four friends were foreced to walk, the hooded figures never talked at all unless it was spitting out harsh commands, The group of four was pushed onwards by the spear butts of their captors. About 3 hours later they reached a giant building, about 5 stories. They were forced inside and lead to a room with nothing but a man standing there*  
  
Main guy:Finally, The one called Link wouldn't tell me anything, maybe after he sees what I do with his girlfriend he'll talk.Throw the two sicomian into the cell along with the Princess, bring the one called Azura to the interrigation room along with link.NOW!  
  
*The 3 hooded people rushed to do the work laid out for them. Azura was flung into a room with a hcair inside and about 6 lit candles, there was Link, bounded and in a cornor, he was bleeding from his lips, Azura luckily by the main guy's order's, had her bounds cut.She ran over to link and hugged him*  
  
Azura:I was so worried!What happened?  
  
Link: It was an ambush...They came from nowhere, their leader took me back, allhe got out of my was yuor name and mine..I'm sorry..  
  
*the door slammed open and in step the leader*  
  
Leader:Oh so touching...  
  
*the leader drew a Scimitar from his back and pointed it towards Azura, sit down on the chair...NOW!  
  
*Azura was hesitent, The elader took his Scimitar and barely touched Azura's hair. Azura didn't wait a second more, she slwoly got up and walked casually to the chair, she sat down*  
  
Leader:good..  
  
*he swung his Scimitar and it cut her on the cheek causing link to stand up*  
  
Link: You monster!Who are you and what do you want!  
  
*The leader's two guards ran in and pinned Link to the ground. He could only watch helplessly as their leader slashed Azura two times again across the cheeks. He then turned to link*  
  
Leader: So you want to know my name eh?My name is Rouge. The reason I'm here is to stop the five travelers from reaching Sicoma and stopping Ganondarf's revival. Yuo see Link, it's all your fault that I am like this, If you wouldn't have defeated those two years ago I would be his right hand man!  
  
Link:Listen! That won't happen!i know Ganondarf, he would've killed you and taken control of your armies!  
  
*Rouge slashed Azura on across the chest creating a thin ripp along where the blade struc, blood didn't appear, it was a mior scrath as if a cut did it, it would bleed soon*  
  
Rouge:Silence! Speak when spoken too!  
  
*link was silent*  
  
Rouge: Now tell me everything over she dies.  
  
*Azura was sobbing, winching from the pain*  
  
Link: Fine! Me, Cross, Tasigaru, Zelda and her, are on our way to Sicoma to stop Zimal...We've nothing of any value or anything.  
  
Rouge: What about this Cross's sword. It's made from a highly valued material. Where has he hidden it?  
  
Link: i don't know!  
  
Rouge: Take these two out of my sights.  
  
*they were rougly picked up and forced to the cell cross, Tasigaru and zelda were in. As soon as the guards left link and Azura hugged, Azura continued to weep, Cross was looking out the small window that provided them with light, Zelda was alseep on the one of the 5 beds, and tasigaru was leaning agianst the wall mumbling*  
  
Cross:What was the summoning word....?  
  
Azura: Cross what are you talking about?  
  
Cross:Got it!  
  
*he cleared his throat*  
  
Cross: Sword of speciality, Sword of lightning's wrath. Sword of Dragon's blood, I call you from the depths of Hell, Come to me now!  
  
*the room glowed a dim blue, it soon vanished and in cross's hand was his sword. He smiled*  
  
Cross: Tasigaru, how's that escape plan coming?  
  
Tasigaru: Great, someone just needs to act sick and you kill the guard.  
  
Cross:perfect...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*It was now midnight, Zelda had started coughing loudly and moaning painfully, she was faking of course. A guard came and opened the cell, he wasn't living for long, Cross gave him a swift uppercut with his blade and the guard was dead.*  
  
Cross: let's go!  
  
*the all ran out quickly. but they soon noticed sometning bad, guards everywhere, Cross kept taking them out along the way, they soon reached a dead end with only a window big enough to jump through, behind them guards were filling up and out from the guards came Rouge*  
  
Rouge:Well look what we have here, escapees.  
  
*Cross approaced Rouge and rouge's eyes focused on his blade*  
  
Rouge:there it is!Stop them guards!  
  
Cross:Go!  
  
*3 things happened at one, Cross ran towards the guards, guards ran towards cross, and link with the other's jumped out of the window.Cross slained all of the onocming guards*  
  
Rouge:Back off, I want it just me and him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well how was this one?  
  
*everyone but me has their jaws dropped*  
  
Link:I LOVED IT!  
  
Cross:Sweet...  
  
Azura:cool  
  
Zelda:I like it.  
  
Tasigaru:S'ok.  
  
Me: Shut up Tasigaru.  
  
Tasigaru:Fine..  
  
*he walks away*  
  
Me:opps time's up!bye peoples!  
  
NEXT TIME: Cross and Rouge face off, Link, Zelda,Tasigaru, and azura are way off-course! 


	4. Sicoma at last!

Diclamier: I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal,and Tasgiaru. My best reviwer and faithful reader Phantom-Of-MEH owns Rouge.  
  
Me:So Are we all here?  
  
Link: No, Rouge is with Cross getten' drunk.  
  
Me:Sure..  
  
*Rouge and Cross come up singing drunkly*  
  
Cross:WHEEEE!!!! The story is a giant hit!  
  
Rogue:Yep!!!  
  
*Both laugh drunkly*  
  
Me:k...let's just get on with this story before Azura get's drunk...  
  
*cork pops*  
  
Azura, in the distance: I found Timmy's other bottle of wine guys!  
  
Cross & Rogue: YAY!  
  
Me:Hey don't touch that!and I'm not timmy!On with chapter 4!  
  
~~~~~THE NEW LEGEND OF ZELDA~~~~~  
  
~~~~CHAPTER 4~~~~  
  
*Cross and rouge stood staring at each, Cross's sword drawn and Rouge's Scimitar in Rogue's hands. The both were ready, waiting for the other when to make a move*  
  
Rogue: Scared Cross?  
  
Cross: You wish, know this Rogue, you shall only touch this blade once in this math, and that's when you'll lose your left foot.  
  
*Rouge laughed aloud*  
  
Rogue:You talk big, let's see if you can prove it!]  
  
*the fight began, rouge ran at cross taking the opportunity to try for his arm. Cross blocked swiftly with a loud cling and a shower of sparks onto the floor, he pussed forwards backing Rouge up, his guards were behind him, barely within an earshot watching the fight. Sparks were visible by the plentiful and the clash of metal was the only sound*]  
  
Rogue: you fight good Cross.  
  
Cross: So do you!  
  
*Rogue blocked a swift attack from Cross towards his arm, Cross then countered Rogue's attack to his legs by jumping aside. Cross blocked another attack towards his arm and pushed Rogue back more. Cross saw his chance and took it. Rogue flet Cross's blade stirke his leg, be pulled it back and blood starting spilling out of the deep cut Cross made.  
  
Rouge: Guards get him!  
  
*Cross ran to the window and tripped over something on the floor, a deku nut! The guards were closer, almost 100 waiting for a chance to strike Cross dead. Then there was a flash, the guards blocked their faces and turned to look,Cross was gone!He used the deku nut to escape his enemies. Cross was already running into the forest next to the building.*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*It was close to dawn before Cross meet the others in a clearing, he sat down by Link who was wide awake and sitting by the fire*  
  
Link: Your back, how'd it go?  
  
Cross: not how I planned. I hoped to kill him there.  
  
Link: Do you know him, and why was he after your blade?  
  
*Cross sighed*  
  
Cross: his name is Rogue, he was the greatest warrior in Sicoma, that was until he met me. I had just forged this sword. I fought him and won, he left the region right after. The reason he wants my sword is because I made it from the rarest crystal in Sicoma. The blade is made from Pikanu crystal which can onl;y be found in one special place inside the Castle of dreams, it can only be harvested once every 15 years. The crystal embedded in the blade is the dragon's blood crystal. My pet dragon died the year I made the sword and his blood was kept in a heated jar..I took a mold and left the blood dried, Dragon's blood can be formed into crystals like that. The crystal in the hilt is the dragon's eyes, a rare crystal that can only be harvest once every 9 years, like Pikanu the only field rests in the Castle of dreams. And that's all there is. He wants it to sell it.  
  
Link:hmmm.  
  
Cross: How's Azura doing?  
  
Link: Breathing peacefully, the slash across her chest started to bleed again but it'll be okay.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Noon came with a new hope, Cross was the first up and he had everyone's weapons gathered in his arms*  
  
Link:Where did you find those?  
  
Cross: Behind that rock. Hurry everyone, I checked out Rogue's fortress before I came here and they're on the move looking for us.  
  
*the didn't need a second offering to leave, everyone as packed in a matter of seconds and they left, it wasn't long before they reached the widest river anyone but Azura and Cross have seen, Tasigaru only saw the crossing ponit which was thin.*  
  
Cross:Good news! On the other side of this rivir rests Sicoma!  
  
Link: Finally.. let's cross now.  
  
Azura: No.. we have to wait until nightfall, the river is moving too fast to go now...  
  
*so they camped and waited. Cross had a huge smile on his face.*  
  
Zelda: I've never seen him so happy..  
  
Azura: He's only happy because he gets to go home and see Starflower.  
  
Zelda: Starflower?  
  
Azura: A dragon, it belonged to our mother and when she died she gave it to him. He loves her so much too.  
  
*Night seemed to take forever.Azura wanted to set foot on Sicoma land, Zelda was anxios to look around, Link wanted to find and kill off Zimal, Cross wanted to see Starflower, and tasigaru didn't want to get captured by Rouge. Finally nightfall came. They approached the slow moving river and started to wade across. Cross in first, Zelda behind him, then Link, Azura, and Tasigaru. Upon reaching the bank Cross, Azura and Tasigaru took a deep breath.*  
  
Cross: Sicoma!How I've missed you!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*It didn't take long for Cross to reach his house, well really it took about 5 hours.*  
  
Cross:STARFLOWER! WE'RE BACK!  
  
*A huge dragon appeared from behind the house, it was a dark blue which made it hard to see against the night sky. Cross ran over to her and hugged her.Zelda and Link stood there jawdropped, Azura walked over and patted the dragon on the head, Tasigaru just yawned*  
  
Cross: Guess i better explain, here in sicoma dragons aren't evil, they are used for pets, the kabayo family though doesn't accept them as pets but as friends and helpers. Starflower here is the second oldest in the family.  
  
*Cross ponited over to a spot of black, that was really nothing ness to the others*  
  
Cross: Ellimist over there is the oldest in the family. He was a baby when my grandfather was 15.  
  
*Everyone except Azura and Cross gasped as a black dragon over half as tall as starflower became visible agaisnt the sky. All that was really visible on him was his giant yellow eye.*  
  
Cross: Ellimist took Some extend life potion when my grandfather died, Ellimist has only grown taller, He will die when I die and I'm still fairly young.  
  
Link: Well, is he strong?  
  
Cross:Strong?Ellimist show 'em  
  
*the huge dragon reared it's giant head and flew straight up. It flew around in a circle and in 30 seconds flat a huge tornado appeard around here he was flying. Ellimist landed and the torando kept spinning, the giant wind tunnel didn't stop, it flew right towards one of the small patchs of forest and tress flew, The group didn't see where they landed at all, nor did they hears them, the tornado disappeared and Cross pat Ellimist on the head*  
  
Link: We'd better get sleep..  
  
*They all went inside and to seperate rooms,Cross and Zelda in his room, Azura an dlink in her room and Tasigaru occupied the couch. They all soon were asleep.*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Me: Well that's all, I would've put more but then this chapter wouldn't be finished until Friday. I also now own Ellimsit the dragon and Starflower by the way.]  
  
Link: So we can go now  
  
Me: After a joke.  
  
Cross:k..  
  
Me: Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?  
  
Azura: Because he didn't have any guts..duh.  
  
Me:fine be that way...See ya next time...  
  
*Me walks off mumbling*  
  
Next time:Sicoma's first temple and A visit from Rogue. 


	5. fire Temple

Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal, Tasgiaru,Ellimist the dragon, and Starflower. My best reviwer and faithful reader Phantom-Of-MEH owns Rouge.  
  
Me:Hey Fun time now!  
  
Link:You mean "Borevile right?"  
  
Cross: Aww lighten up Link  
  
Azura:Whoa wait!Is Cross NOT drunk?  
  
Cross: Yep I joined AA club.  
  
*A cork pops in the distance*  
  
Rogue from afar: Cross I found Tim's extras!  
  
*Cross is gone and pouring wine in a cup*  
  
Cross from afar:Yay wine!  
  
Me:On with the chapter 5!Hey out that down...  
  
~~~~~~THE NEW LEGEND OF ZELDA~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~CHAPTER 5~~~~~  
  
*It was about 8am when Starflower got up. She nudged Ellimist and was greeted by a 'Good morning' growl.Cross was outside on the front porch wide awake and cleaning his sword. Link came out a took a seat next to him*  
  
Link:How long?  
  
Cross: About two hours, Starflower flew up and saw Rogue following the fake tracks I created an hour ago. We'll have enough time to visit Siocma's temple of Fire. One Warning, it will be hot, hotter then Death Mountain.  
  
*Link stood up and dusted himself off*  
  
Link:Right we'd better go soon.  
  
Cross: If you're ready let's go now.  
  
Link: Let's wait til the girls are up.  
  
*The girls woke up in the next ten minutes. Cross kisses Zelda and smiled, link and azura shared a warm embrace*  
  
Cross:We'll see ya later.  
  
*Link and Cross started wlaking away fully prepared, they gave a quick wave as the both mounted Ellimist*]  
  
Cross: Ellimist, hea!  
  
*Ellimist gave a jerk and started flying upwards with link and Cross holding on*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*It was about nightfall when Ellimsit landed at the foot of the huge Sicomaian Volcano,Mt. Xojira.*  
  
Cross: Mt. Xojira, the 3rd highest mountain in Sicoma.  
  
Link: wow..let's go..  
  
Rogue: Not so fast.  
  
*They both tunred to see about 100 hooded people and Rogue. Rogue jumped down from the rock he was standing on*  
  
Rogue: Cross you might as well give me your sword. The dragon's blade has no place in a weakling's hand!  
  
Cross: alright Rogue you can have it...  
  
Rogue:Good..  
  
Cross:When you pry it from my dead hands!  
  
*Rogue looked mad.*  
  
Rogue:GET THEM!  
  
*They all gathered around them blocking any escape.*  
  
Link: Any plan Cross?  
  
Cross: Yep, hold up your sword and say 'Explosiona'  
  
*The both put up their swords and yelled out*  
  
Cross & Link: EXPLOSIONA!  
  
*Cross and Link were engulfed in a bright red ball.About 75% of the people went flying away hitting rocks, Rogue jumped to the side as one went flying by*  
  
Cross:Happy?  
  
Link:Very.  
  
*They started fighting with the hooded black robers, some fell quickly some took awhile, finally they were through.*  
  
Cross:Where's Rouge?  
  
*Rogue was back ontop of the rock again*  
  
Rogue: I'll be back Cross..you can count on it.  
  
*He was gone with a flash. Cross stood looking at where rogue just was*  
  
Cross: If Ganondarf does get revived you can have him, in exchange for Rogue.  
  
Link:Deal.  
  
*They walked into the Fire temple's entrance and looked around*  
  
Link:Wow...Much better then mine.  
  
Cross:Yep, the Demon here is a SoulSeeker. I've faced him before but lost..But i'm back and I have a friend.  
  
*They walked in more and up the steps infront of them and opened the door at the top. The room was huge with a bridge in it over a feild of lava with rocks in odd places.*  
  
Link:hmm...no enemies,  
  
Cross:I hear a like-like.  
  
Link:Not those things...  
  
*Link stepped forward and tripped a switch, Cross pulled him back as he heard a click*  
  
Cross: You've tripped the switch!  
  
*Just as he said that about 50 like-likes fell from the ceiling they started walking slowly across the bride and started being followed by the like-likes.*  
  
Cross:RUN!  
  
*They started running towards the other door across the bridge. They opened the door slamming it close and looking around*  
  
Cross: Good.. a key room.  
  
Link:there! on the floor across the lava.  
  
Cross: we can jump it!  
  
*the ran towards it and jumped. Cross opened it and took out a master's key*  
  
Cross:ahh good.I know where the demon room is.  
  
*They left and ran across the bridge again, they were in the main room again. Cross wlaked over to a door and used it sword slashing it in half. it slid apart and clang on the floor revealing a hole in the wall.*  
  
Cross: Stupid fake doors..  
  
*they both walked into the hole and jumped from place to place to a door with a giant lock on it. Cross inserted the master key*  
  
Cross:ready?  
  
Link:ready as ever.  
  
*Cross tunred the key and walked in followed by Link. They jumped over to the little island floating in the lava*  
  
Cross:Get to the middle!  
  
*they both ran to the middle just as it started shaking. a huge black beast with four blue eyes jumped out of the lava. It landed where cross and Link where jsut standing a moment later.*  
  
Cross: SoulSeeker, we meet again.  
  
SoulSeeker: Cross, long time no see,back again? and with a friend this time, wow two little pions to throw around.  
  
*link and Cross ran towards him*  
  
Cross:Go for the eyes!  
  
*They both jumped onto SoulSeeker's arms and ran towards the eyes, Link got in a hit but Cross fell.He smacked onto the ground and got up. He rolled aside as Soulseeker put his foot down. Link jumped down to Cross*  
  
Link: Let's go again!  
  
*They ran at him again and rolled under his leg, they ran up his back this time*  
  
SoulSeeker:Get off my back!  
  
*They did a flip and stuck thier swords into his top eyes. SoulSeeker yelled out in Anger and pain. they jumped down and Cross put his hands down. Link jumped onto them and Cross flung him upwards. Link did a down blade into his last eye. and cross ran towards Soulseeker at full speed, Link jumped down aside watching*  
  
Cross: Si Mo Flash!  
  
*Cross jumped up, his sword glowed gold as Cross stuck it into SoulSeeker's belly. Soulseeker Yelled loudly, Cross jumped off and landed his sword still the the beast's belly. Soulseeker stopped screaming*  
  
SoulSeeker: I am Finished...  
  
*He exploded in a cloud of black, cross sword flew and landed infront of Cross. He picked it up and sheated it*  
  
Link:Good move.  
  
*Link sheated his sword and stood by Cross as the Fire orb came falling down. The fire orb was all white with a live fire burning brightly inside it. Cross grabbed it and pocketed it, it was east since it was the size of a marble.*  
  
Cross: let's go.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*The landed back at cross's day the next day around 9pm. Cross wlaked in along with link, the ate quickly and retired to their rooms where Zelda and Azura where already asleep.*  
  
*Ellimist yanwed loudly as he curled up. Starflower looked up at the mon and then feel asleep.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me:Well?  
  
Link:This was great.  
  
Me: Yeah I know, We're already outta time though, see ya fans!  
  
Next time: Rogue finds Cross's house, will they get out alive? 


	6. Water Temple

Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal, Tasgiaru,Ellimist the dragon, and Starflower. My best reviwer and faithful reader Phantom-Of-MEH owns Rouge.  
  
* me is being poked by people*  
  
People:REVEIW YOUR WORK AND FIX SPELLING ERRORS!  
  
*Me goes running inside*  
  
Me: Today I make an oath, I'll review my work for spelling errors before publishing it.  
  
Link:That'll last long  
  
Me:Oh it will.  
  
Cross:Sure..Now help me with the tree.  
  
Me: Later first some anouncements to our readers. My 16th Birthday is on Nov 25,yay. Spelling error oath is and will be enforeced by me, luckily it starts now, sadly though I am not going to correct the erros in my old chapters. Also I'm trying to make my chapters as long as humanly possible. Today is Sunday the 16th of november and my room is dressed up for Christmas. I also just got back from see Matrix revolutions. I loved it, my opinion on it is that it was better then the other two. Well on with the story.  
  
********THE NEW LEGEND OF ZELDA*******  
  
******CHAPTER 6******  
  
*Cross and Link woke up to the first light of the day. The sunlight seeped in through the window of their rooms. They both walked into the dining room fully awake. Zelda and Azura were already there talking over a cup of morning tea, a fine breakfast drink.*  
  
Cross: Good morning..how is anyone?  
  
Zelda: I'm good, sleep well?  
  
*Cross pulled the fire orb from his pocket*  
  
Cross: This made sure i didn't sleep much...  
  
Azura: what's next for you guys?  
  
Cross: The water temple.  
  
*Link stood up straight*  
  
Link: W...Water?  
  
Cross: Yeah.. Why afraid?  
  
*Link pressed his fingers together,you know like how people do in Animes*  
  
Link: After Hyrule's water temple I developed alittle fear of water...  
  
Zelda, Link & Azura: What!?  
  
Link: You heard me...  
  
Cross: No time like the present to escape that fear!  
  
Link:I guess you're right..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*It became noon. lunch was eaten fast and soon link and cross were on their way riding again on Ellimist*  
  
Link: so where is this temple?  
  
Cross: remember the river that divided Sicoma and Hyrule's netherlands?  
  
Link: yeah?  
  
Cross: It's upstrem under a waterfall. you can't enter it unless you have the fire orb, which we luckily have earned.  
  
Link: Do you know anything aobut this temple?  
  
Cross: Only one thing, it's confusing as hell.  
  
Link: I see what you mean...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*They reached the waterfall around 4pm. Link gzed up only seeing water and a small cliff in the distance.*  
  
Cross: We'd better hurry...it could take us months to finish this temple so we better get started. bright side is tons of fish!  
  
*Link held his stomach*  
  
Link: I'd rather eat a like-like.  
  
Cross:Those are probably in there too..  
  
Link:great....  
  
*They searched endlessly until link sat down and hurt himself*  
  
Link:OW!  
  
Cross:What?  
  
*Cross came walking over to Link who was pulling a stone tablet out of the ground.*  
  
Link: This poked my ass...  
  
Cross: oh.  
  
*Cross looked it over*  
  
Cross:wow...Ancient Sicomaian writing...  
  
Link:Can you read it?  
  
Cross:Just give me a while...  
  
*Link gave him more then a while, he gave him 2 hours. Cross finally called Link over*  
  
Cross:I've figured it out.  
  
Link: took you long enough...  
  
Cross:What was that?  
  
Link:Oh nothing!  
  
Cross: Well anyway... The tablet says that "In order to open the watery grave, grab a trusted partney and dive to the deep with the Ancient orb of flames ahead of you both, water shall yeild to you and you dry as you reach the passway to doom."  
  
Link: Spookular(Yes no typo here he said "Spookular")  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*So what happened?Well the idiots followed the instructions and went into the water, Cross was holding onto link,they went deeper and finally reached the passageway. They swamed in and climbed up to the only peice of dry land inside the temple, strangly there was light, but no openings, or torches, or anything to give off the light...hmm weird eh?"  
  
Link:So this is the water temple?  
  
Cross: Well obviously..  
  
Link:shove it..  
  
*Cross patted Link on the head*  
  
Cross: Since I'm the strongest and wisest of us two I"ll forget you said that and let you live. Now let's see..  
  
*Cross looked around, Basivally the entrance was behind them, there was only a door on a peice of land across the great vast water that filled the room, only two peices of land, the one with the door and they one they were on. No eneimes and it was tottally quiet in there. Cross sighed deeply*  
  
Cross: Only one place to go..  
  
*They started to swim, reaching the door island in about 5 minutes. They both climbed on and went inside the next room. It was even weirder, there was a lake on the ceiling and a lake in the middle of the room, no enemies yet but no sign of chests of any kind.*  
  
Link: Cross, I think we're lost.  
  
Cross: no we aren't....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
Me: Hey.. sorry about stopping the chapter for a bit.. I'm running out of ideas for this temple and I'm only on the second room!Go figure... Great news though I am going to make this a long chapter, as long as I can and will, well back to the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Cross walked to the lake and looked around*  
  
Link: Any ideas?  
  
Cross: yes we continue on...  
  
*the walked around the small lake which took about 10 minutes. they entered into the door they found only to be in a room that was weird...*  
  
Cross:This place is weird...  
  
Link: Yeah..  
  
*Cross looked around, it was a fairly big room, land took up half water the other, only one other door and it was locked..weirdly chained up... neither link nor Cross liked the room, not only was it eerily calm but every minute a shrill whistle would fill the air.*  
  
Cross:What is that?  
  
Link: I don't know..  
  
*The walked further in but sotpped in their tracks as 5 tentacles flew up. a very loud shrill whistle was in the air now causeing Link and Cross to cover their ears. Then water flew everywhere, Cross and Link went flying agaisnt a wall. They opened their eyes and smack dab infront of them was a huge blue Octopus. Cross and link drew their swords as the look the 8 armmed beast over.*  
  
Cross: I can't see a weak point..  
  
Link: Neither can I...  
  
Cross:Maybe...  
  
*Cross started to run at the octopus, a tentacle flew his way but Cross chopped it straight off. He was then thrown back by a different one*  
  
Cross: The arms get the arms!  
  
*the both ran at it hacking off arm after arm*  
  
Link: they keep regrowing!  
  
*That they did, for everyone one they cut off 3 grew back. Cross and Link now stood at the door breathing heavily*  
  
Link: We need a plan friend.  
  
Cross: i know..think think.. what would Zelda tell me to do...  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Cross: That's it! Link hand me your bow and ice arrows.  
  
*Link gladly handed them over. Cross took careful aim waiting for an opening.*  
  
Cross: Be prepared to hand me your fire arrows...  
  
Link: Alright.  
  
*Cross then let one fly, it hit the octopus in the one eye. The whole thing froze at once.*  
  
Cross: Fire arrows!  
  
*Link handed them over as the enemy started to un freeze*  
  
Cross:Now!!!!  
  
*Cross let the arrow fly just as the enemy unforze. The Octopus yelled out in a qunicing pain. It's tentacles exploded right where they were, all that was left was the body and huge eye.*  
  
Cross: charge it!  
  
*They both ran at it, Cross nooded to Link, they both jumped and pointed their swords down*  
  
Octopus:ERKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
*Cross and Link went flying back to the door as the octopus sank into the water. The water in the little lake thingy went straight up, the whole room shook. The Enemy was gone. Cross and Link stood up and sheated their swords*  
  
Cross: that was fun.  
  
Link: speak for yourself.  
  
*Cross looked at the door that was locked, it was unlocked now then a place by the water glowed and a chest appeared* Link opened it and pulled out a big key*  
  
Link: wow..lwt's find the room for this and leave!  
  
*The went into the newly opened door. It was just a peice of land by the door, but Cross knew better, he gazed into the water at a small cave near the bottom*  
  
Cross: We get to swim now...  
  
Link: sooner we're out of here sooner we can go home.  
  
*They both jumped into the water and swam for the hole. they emerged about 5 minutes later in a room with only a small pond that they appeared in*  
  
Cross: Finally a dry room...We'll rest here..  
  
*soon a roaring fire was built made from the various twigs around they were soon asleep*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*We now turn our attention away from Cross and Link, instead let's go to his house, it is now midnight. As we look at Cross's house we see a differnet scene, far from peaceful.. black hooded bodies everywhere, Cross's house was set aflare. Tasigaru was staring Rogue down as the girls sat behind the dragons who were netted down.*  
  
Tasigaru: You won't win Rogue!  
  
*Rogue chuckled evily*  
  
Rogue:That's what you think. I am the strongest warrior in Sicoma you cannot beat me!  
  
Tasigaru: Cross and Link are the strongest warriors here! You don't even..  
  
*Not another word left his mouth. Tasigaru's head rolled around on the ground, his body fell to the ground. Rogue chuckled evily and wiped his Scimitar on Tasigaru's shirt.*  
  
Rogue: One pesky fool gone. Girls! If you come out here now I'll spare your lives. Come on now..  
  
Zelda: Never!  
  
*Starflower and Ellimist were free from the ents, Zelda was on Ellimist and Azura on starflower*  
  
Azura: see ya loser!  
  
*The dragons started to fly in the direction on the Fire temple. Rogue watched intil he couldn't make them out.*  
  
Rogue: So.. the fire temple...  
  
*He was gone a second later.*  
  
*About haflway to the fire temple the dragons turned, they were heading towards the water temple...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
INTERMISSION 2-  
  
Hey, how's it going? i know it was creul to kill Tasigaru off but hey I had to. bunch of news, but that stuff later..back to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*It was now morning. Cross and Link stood up yawning*  
  
Cross: What a night... The memory of the octopus woke me up around 5 times last night..  
  
Link: same here.. well let's go get started?  
  
*They walked towards the only door in this room. as soon as the touched the handle a voice rang out causing them to stop..*  
  
???: Help me! I'm trapped in the Castle of dreams! My name is..  
  
*The message was cut off from the sound of a door opening from the person who was talking*  
  
Cross: Weird.. but nothing we can do..  
  
*They opened the door revealing a room with dry land and a big hole in the middle of the room. They walked towards it and looked down it. below was a pool of water with one perice of land in the middle*  
  
Link: The boss lair I bet...  
  
Cross: My guess is as good as yours...  
  
*They both jumped down, surprisingly landing safely on the little land. A little jellyfish came out to greet them*  
  
Cross:This is it?  
  
*He slashed the little thing in hald and it died. then there was a loud bang*  
  
Link: Should we turn...?  
  
*they both tunred to see a giant Jellfyfish that also had one giant eye*  
  
Cross: Oh my F-----g God..((gotta keep it good and pg-13ish!))  
  
Link: any ideas?  
  
Cross:uh yeah.. aim for the eyes inbetween cutting off it's arms..  
  
*they both started to slah and dodge, neither of them was getting closer to the eye.*  
  
Cross: We aren't doing anything!  
  
Link: Keep trying my friend!  
  
*Link jumped back begind Cross*  
  
Link: Block me!  
  
*Cross started to protect Link as The master sword started to glow blue..then red*  
  
Link:Jump!  
  
*Cross jumped as high as he could as Link ley loose his swords special thing. It knocked off every tentacle. The beast roared out. It started rolling around the room with it's arms cut off knocking aside Link and Cross about 5 times*  
  
Cross: Use your bow, aim for the eye!  
  
*Link took out his bow and Cross grabbed a branch sicking out from the peice of land, he made a quick bow and Link handed him about 10 arrow*  
  
Cross: make your shots count!  
  
*Then the beast was gone, under the water, there was a loud bang and the island split in hald seperating Cross and Link, the little islands were now on the other side of the room.Cross and Link opened fire at the beast wo was now above the water.*  
  
Cross:Keep going!  
  
*The beast roared out as it went stright above water in between Cross and link who were both out of arrows*  
  
Cross: Aim for the sides!  
  
*They both jumped at the beast from each side, their sword going into it at the same time. It exploded flinging Cross and Link back onto thier islands. Then the water started flying up towards the ceiling making the place dry.*  
  
Cross: Well that was fun!  
  
*They both walked to the hole now visible in the middle of the room, they saw a clear orb fall down, the looked at it falling*  
  
Link: Hey that room we saw with the lake on top.. this is where we are!  
  
*Cross wasn't there, he jumped, Link followed. The landed in the lake which started to dry up, Cross picked up the rob that was now in the middle, it had a raindop in the middle*  
  
Cross: Let's leave..  
  
*They held up the water orb which glowed blue, they were whisked away. they opened theirs eyes and floated up to the top of the water under the waterfall*  
  
Cross:look!  
  
*he pointed towards Starflower and Ellimsit who were coming closer and were highly visible in the rising sun. Starflower and Ellimsit landed, Azura fell off Starflower but luckily Link caught her, Zelda jumped off Ellimsit into Cross's arms*  
  
Link: Cross! something is wrong with Azura! She's feeling really hot!  
  
*Zelda and Cross ran over*  
  
Cross: sicoma flu... but how, where were you girls?  
  
Zelda: Rogue attacked your house, Tasigaru is dead... we barely escaped!  
  
Cross:We've gotta get to the extra house quick!  
  
*The all climbed aboard the dragons, Link holding Azura on starflower and Zelda and Cross on Ellimist. They were heading towards a forest.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*They soon landed in the thick forest at a hidden house, Link and cross carried Azura in and tucked her in*  
  
Cross: there's only one cure my friend.. deep in the sicomian lake there is a weed that when it is combine with the right herbs which I'll get will make a decent healing potion, We must act quickly friend...  
  
*Link wasted no time, he grabbed a biskit out of Cross's cabnit and left*  
  
Link: I'll be back as soon as I find it!  
  
Cross: take Ellimist, hurry back!   
  
*Link got on Ellimist who took flight right away, the huge dragon headed for the lake*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me: well?  
  
Cross, Link, Azura, & Zelda: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: yep, longest one ever my friends! Hopefully it is literate.. well I gtg!Bye peoples!R&R! 


	7. Angel the innkeeper

Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal,Ellimist the dragon, and Starflower. My best reviwer and faithful reader Phantom-Of-MEH owns Rouge.  
  
Me: Hey!Welcome!Last Chapter was good and long eh?  
  
Link:Too long  
  
*Cross is playing wind waker. He's making Link fall continuosly into the lava*  
  
Link:What're you doing?  
  
Cross:killing you...  
  
Link:Stop it!  
  
*Cross and Link start to fight after Link trys to turn it off*  
  
Me: on with Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~CHAPTER 7~~~~~~~  
  
*Link and Ellimist were still awhile from their destination*  
  
Link:Ellimist do you need a break?If so land!  
  
*Ellimist needed no second bidding, he landed right away. Link jumped off and looked around*  
  
Link: Tell me when you've rested enough, we must help Azura soon!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Cross wasn't lucky either, he was looking for a golden petal flower with an orange stem, it was called the Holly flower.*  
  
Cross: I've always hated this plant... first pet died from this disease I won't let it happen to my sister!OW!  
  
*Cross had just stepped on a throny flower called 'thigor'*  
  
Cross:Stupid plant...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*three hours passed, Ellimist nudged Link and Link turned*  
  
Link:ready?  
  
*The dragon nodded. Link climber on and Ellimist took off. It was about 2 hours later before Link ponited out the lake*  
  
Link:There!  
  
*Link grabbed on as Ellimist seemed to fly faster. soon Ellimist landed at the lake's bank. It was an awesome sight to behold. A big beautiful lake almost 5 times Lake Hylia's size, about 5 islands with two building on each one.*  
  
Link: Wow... With how peaceful everything looks here you would be tottally unaware that this whole world is doomed by an ancient threat.  
  
*Ellimist looked at Link with an evoius gaze*  
  
Link: alright let's just do what we came here to do.  
  
*At that Link ran towards the water, he jumped straight in and headed downwards towards the bubbling plants that seemed so far away from him. As he got closer he saw the plants move.. being very careful he swam at a slower pace. He then heard a noise behind him. He went flying up and out of the water. He was caught in mid-air by Ellimist. He looked down as a water dragon swam up out of the water. On it's back was a girl younger then Link around 10.  
  
Girl: Who are you and why are you here?  
  
Link: I am Link, a warrior from the west. Who are you?  
  
Girl: Answer my other question and I'll tell you!  
  
Link: I'm here to get a weed from the lake, my friend needs it or she will die.  
  
Girl:hmm I can help you, my name is Angel.  
  
Link: Well how can you help me?  
  
Angel: Not now First I must test if you are worthy enough.  
  
*The water dragon flew at Ellimist who quickly ducked aside.*  
  
Link: You have no idea what dragon you are facing do you?  
  
Angel:Obviosly not.  
  
Link: Then I'll tell you. This is Ellimist, Cross the warrior's dragon.  
  
Angel:Ellimist? I thought I recognized the scar on it's right eye...  
  
Link: Yes this is Ellimist. I would say Cross sends his regards but he didn't tell me to give them.  
  
Angel: There is only one reason why you would need the weed, if I am correct then we must act quickly, follow me.  
  
*Angel started flying with her dragon into the lake.  
  
Link:Ellimist you can take it follow!  
  
*Ellimist followed, Angel's dragon keep straight on to the weeds down below with Ellimist in her wake. They were soon close enough, Link grabbed a good handful of the weeds an Angel steered them upwards.*  
  
Angel: Now go quickly! Tell Cross I said hello and hurry before the weeds dry!  
  
*Link didn't need a second warning, he and Ellimist were off like a bullet. straight towards cross's house*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Cross walked back into the house with a basket full of Holly flowers*  
  
Cross:How is she?  
  
Zelda: not any better.. she cried out about 5 times in her sleep for link.  
  
Cross:He's not back yet?  
  
Zelda: no not yet.  
  
*There was knock on the door. Cross ran to open it, Link ran in holding the weeds*  
  
Link: Here quick get to work!  
  
*Cross started right away, he started to grind the flower and the water weed while adding bits of spices he had around him. he threw the stuff into a pot of water and added more spices and herbs to it, he started a low flame and started stirring.*  
  
Link: Cross how long before it's done?  
  
Cross: Atleast ten minutes my friend.  
  
*The next ten minutes were crucial, Link paced around the room while Cross cooked and added herbs, Zelda kept wetting Azura's forehead.*  
  
Cross:done, opened her mouth and sit her up please.  
  
*As link did this cross poured the stew into a bowl and wlaked over to Azura.He started to pour some into her mouth when there was a loud knock.*  
  
Cross: Keep feeding it to her.  
  
*Cross grabbed his sword from the table and wlaked towards the door. he opened it and wlaked out*  
  
Cross:Hello?  
  
Rogue: So nice of you to join me Cross.  
  
Cross: Rogue. It ends tonight, no more tunring back.  
  
Rogue:You're too late Cross. Ganon has been revived and he has given me a strong power. I can easily defeat you.  
  
Cross: Then prove it!  
  
*Cross jumped up towards Rogue and rogue jumped down off his tree towards Cross.*  
  
Rogue:This ends tonight!  
  
*Their swords clashed in midair flinging them back where they started. They jumped at each other again and fought each other down to the ground. They kept at each other hacking away causing sparks to fly everywhere. They kept slashing at each other, but it was Cross who struck the first blow. Rogue jumped back and then jump again at Cross. He barely blocked the attack. The kept going at it. It seemed to last several hours but then it would soon be finished. Cross jumped back and Rogue jumped back.*  
  
Rogue:That's it! I'm going to end this now!  
  
Cross:Go ahead!  
  
*They ran at each other, there was a loud clang sound. Rogue kneeled down and started to breathe hard. Cross turned around to see it.*  
  
Cross: It seems your great savior Ganon didn't give you enough power.  
  
Rogue: quit..you..  
  
Cross:I said I would end it and now I do. Good-bye Rogue!  
  
*Cross held up his sword at full height. he started down in an arc but he stopped. Rogue had grabbed the blade and he was an evil black.*  
  
Rogue: Cross the Warrior, thou knowest nothing.  
  
Cross: Rogue?  
  
*Cross flew back and hit a tree. he stood up and saw Rogue stand up.*  
  
Rogue:Rogue?Thou does knowest nothing.  
  
Cross:Ganon! How did you take over his body?  
  
Rogue: Easy, this fool wanted power so I gave it to him, in a secret deal I can take over his body at will. Now you die!  
  
*Ganon in Rogue's body didn't get to move, The house behind him blew to peices and Azura was seen floating there engulfed in a golden light.*  
  
Azura:You shall not harm my big brother!  
  
*She places her hands together and a beam of light flew towards Rogue/Ganon.*  
  
Ganon/Rogue:NOOOOOO  
  
*Rogue fell straight down to the ground, Azura drifted down back onto the bed she flew up from. Croiss wlaked over to Rogue's body and placed his sowrd in his back.*  
  
Cross: I've no doubt my sister killed him but I better be sure.  
  
*He ran over to Azura, Link, and Zelda.*  
  
Cross: What hapened?  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Cross:Well know we need a new place...  
  
Link: I know! Your friend Angel said hi, we can stay there!  
  
Cross: great idea Link.  
  
*Cross got on Ellimist with Zelda, and Link held onto Zaura while he got on Starflower. The two dragons left right away for the lake, leaving a destroyed cabin, and a dead body.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hope you enjoyed!See ya! Also I'm very sorry this took me so long and it's not even that good of a chapter(Been Very Very busy!) 


	8. Amanda the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal,Ellimist the dragon, and Starflower and now Angel the innkeeper.  
  
Me: Hey-lo peoples. A new reviewer told me about the errors in chapter 7, thank you miss, although I sould correct them I won't, only because I learn from my mistakes and need to be reminded of them. Might be getting a new character, I don't know. But hey.  
  
Cross: wow...I feel sorry for you Tim..  
  
Me: No Cross don't start...  
  
Cross:dude, it's okay, you got dumped by your girl man... It's okay!We're here for you.  
  
Me: Yes Folks Cross is right. My girlfriend did dump me and I feel horrible. Good news for you though, I'm going to be writing my fanfics more, be on the look out for a Pokémon one starring Cross(A differnet one, not this one). Well better start chapter 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 8~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ellimist and starflower where now over the lake. Angel and her dragon flew up to greet them.*  
  
Angel:Cross! Long time no see!You should've came here!  
  
Cross: nah, believe me I would've brought death and destruction here.  
  
Angel: Are you in trouble? Come to the inn and we can talk!  
  
*Angel led to to what seemed to be a big building. It was about Azura's old inn times 6! They walked in and took a seat in the main room. Link took Azura up to the room they bought.*  
  
Angel:Haven't gotten anyone for 3 months.  
  
Cross:Oh.So where should we start?  
  
Angel: Why are you back and what is going on with weather conditions?  
  
Cross: Well I'm back because zimal followed me to Hyrule, which is to the west of here. But anyway, he took over the Castle of dreams, I'm back to stop him. He resericted an evil monster named Ganon who wishes to take over Hyrule. And I don't know about the weather.  
  
Angel:hmm very very weird.  
  
Cross: I know but first, introductions! This is Zedla, she's my girl whom i met in Hyrule. And this is Link, the warrior from Hyrule.  
  
Angel: Nice to meet both of you.  
  
Link & Zelda: Same here.  
  
Angel: Well I suspect I'd better cook dinner.  
  
Link: Yeah.. I better check on Azura.  
  
*Link got up and Angel left. Zelda and Cross were alone.*  
  
Zelda: Cross?  
  
Cross: yeah?  
  
Zelda: Do you think Zimal will take over this peaceful place?  
  
Cross: Doubt it. Me and Link have a new plan, I take care of Zimal and he takes care of Ganon.  
  
Zelda: Good plan... Well I'll go check the room.  
  
*Zelda left leaving Cross alone. He took out a map and started to study it*  
  
Cross: Well if the weather's messed up that means the psi orb is in the gate already along with the darkness orb. Hmm... better tell Link at dinner...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Now something new for you loyaly readers. This part is from the villian's views. Zimal was in human form, which was known as Jesse, and Ganon was now as Ganondarf. They stood in a destroyed room in the Castle of dreams.*  
  
Zimal(Jesse in further posts in this chapter):Well Ganondarf how did it go?  
  
Ganondarf: perfect, that fool Rogue is out of our way for good. We now contorl the weather and the nighttime since we have our new orbs.  
  
Jesse: All goes to plan. Cross will try and stop us along with Link. We'll kill them both and rule over our repsective places!  
  
*The both laughed as lightning started showing outside.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Cross and Link sat outside the inn by the lake shore both were protected by the new rain from a sheet tent Zelda made. Cross watched the lightning striking over the lake.*  
  
Cross: Link my friend..  
  
Link:yeah?  
  
Cross: Did Azura awake yet?  
  
Link: no. hopeuflly she will soon.  
  
*They didn't wait too long, 10 minutes later they were all in Azura's room as she sat up.*  
  
Azura: Cross! I saw something in my dreams!  
  
Cross: Azura, you need to rest.  
  
Azura: Cross I'm okay... listen! I saw Hyrule destoryed. Then it was flashed over to here where it was a continuos rain with very little sun.  
  
Link: Hyrule? but no threats lie in Hyrule now...  
  
Azura: I know what I...  
  
*There was a knock at the door. Angel walked over to it and opened the door*  
  
Angel: May I help you?  
  
New person: Uh yes any vacancies?  
  
Angel: Yes follow me.  
  
*The new person followed Angel to the counter*  
  
Angel: sign here.  
  
*Cross looked at the girl, she had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. But Angel's voice interrupted his thoughts.*  
  
Angel: Okay Miss Amanda third room on the left.  
  
Amanda: Thank you.  
  
*Amanda walked off to the room as angel sat back down with the group.*  
  
Angel: so what's your plan?  
  
Cross: We talked it over. First we're going to head to Sicoma's Spirit temple for the Spirit orb then to Hyrule.  
  
Angel: good plan.  
  
Amanda: Excuse me I couldn't help overhearing.  
  
*They all turned to look at amanda who stood nearby.*  
  
Cross: yes?  
  
Amanda: Well Can I go with? I'm a member st the temple and you'll need me.  
  
*Cross then noticed the curved sword at Amanda's waist*  
  
Cross: No offense but why should I trust a pirate?  
  
Amanda: I only ask your help. I suspect that you are collecting the orbs to kill Ganon? Then i'm like you. I came here to seek revnge on Ganon for killing my family.  
  
Cross: Fine, you may come, but one false move and it's curtains. Now, everyone to bed. we leave first thing tomorrow.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Cross sat on the bed wide awake, Zelda sleeping peacefully next to him.*  
  
Cross: If Azura is true then we must hurry at this temple.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Morning came quick. Amanda, cross and Link climbed onto Ellimsit and took off for the temple which Amanda lead them too. The Spirt temple glittered in the sunlight. It wa smade of total glass, Corss only visited it once in his childhood after it was made. It was full of Monks whose soul purpose was to heal and guide. Ellimist landed infront of the temple and everyone got off. All three slowly walked inside and looked around. The head Monk, who was named Sitonme, walked up to them. The thunder crashed and Cross wa slooking around at the rain falling down the side of the temple.*  
  
Sitonme: May I help you, Cross the warrior, Link the Legend and Amanda the pirate?  
  
Link: How did you know our names old one?  
  
Sitonme: Why then legend states that the three chosen ones will come seeking the orb of Spirit.  
  
Cross: Well then please hand it over.  
  
Sitonme: I wish I could, but an evil person has stolen it about 2 months ago. The prophecy has a clue where it is though.  
  
*He started walking towards a huge double door with the words "Si Do Mi" engraved in it.*  
  
Amanda: Cross what does that mean  
  
Cross: It's the Simcomian luck phrase. "Wisdom beckons the energy, energy beckons the strength, and strength beckons the courage."  
  
Amanda: 3 words mean all that?  
  
Cross: Yes they do.  
  
*The doors opened by Sitonme and they walked in. He ponited to the scroll on the table in the big room, the table and scroll was all that was there. The three walked in and turneed around to a closed door. Sitonme left so they could be alone. Cross walked over to the scroll and picked it up*  
  
Cross: "The item you seek lies west of here,  
  
in a desert filled with fear,  
  
Slay the two who combine into one,  
  
Win where Link should've won."  
  
Link:What?! I've beaten everything over there!  
  
Cross: hmm.. where is the desert there?  
  
Link: The only desert is Hyrule's spirt temple.. but I beat twinrova...  
  
Cross: well you must've.. missed the real one...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me: Well that's all today, see ya! 


	9. Xmas Special!

Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Zelda, although I highly wish I did, I only own Cross, Azure, Zimal,Ellimist the dragon, and Starflower and now Angel the innkeeper. and a dear dear friend of mine and new reviewr owns Amanda the pirate.  
  
Me: Feliz Navidad mi amigos!  
  
Cross: you speak Spanish?  
  
Me: Alittle.. I'm learning..  
  
Azura: so what's up for today?  
  
Me: A non-chapter chapter!  
  
Cross:Emplain.  
  
Me:This is an X-mas special chapter! Nothing really to do with the storyline!  
  
Azura: Well let's start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The New Legend of Zelda X-mas Special!  
  
*Christmas is a time where everyone comes together for happiness.. and the heros in Sicoma partying with Ganon and Zimal is no excpetion to this unwritten rule! But let's start from the beginning*  
  
Zimal: No one ever comes...  
  
*The Castle of dreams was hand decorated by Zimal himself. He was alone with Ganon holding a cup of punch in the Main Hall. There was then a knock. Zimal rushed to the door and opened it*  
  
Zimal: Hello?  
  
Cross: Merry Christmas!  
  
Zimal: Cross why are you here? with Link, Azura, Amanda,Zelda, and even Angel?  
  
Azura: We came for your party!  
  
*The 6 heros walked in followed by about 15 other people. Soon the party was going on! dancing and everything! It wasn't long before Link and Azura were glued to the spot under the mistletoe. Cross and Zelda were dancing, Amanda was being a wallhugger, and Angel was talking with old friends. zimal stood up on a stage now*  
  
Zimal: everyone I would just like to say.. Thank you for coming!  
  
Now please turn your attention to Ganon.  
  
*Ganon was standing in a dark spot. he snapped his fingers and a giant tree suddenly glew behind him. There was non-stop clapping that followed. In all the clapping no one noticed link and Azura leaving to a differnet room*  
  
Azura: Come on Link this way!  
  
*The were running down the hall, taking unexpected turns and everything, soon they would up in room half the size of the Main Hall. It was full of Painted pictures of the old rulers. Near the entrance was a picture of herself and Cross.*  
  
Azura:See? Me and Cross are going to be the next rulers!Well mainly Cross, since he's the male of the family.  
  
*Link was smiling*  
  
Link: I could careless, you are already and queen to me.  
  
*Azura blushed and smiled. She and Link shared a warm embrace and a passionate kiss.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Meanwhile back at the party Cross and Zelda were sitting down with cups of punch which they drank from alot*  
  
Cross: You know Zelda..I'm going to be ruler of Sicoma after we take back this castle.  
  
*Zelda was now in his full attention to him*  
  
Cross: and I'll need a queen. I'd be honared if you were my queen.  
  
*Zelda was now blushing, she hugged and kissed Cross*  
  
Zelda:Yes! Yes i will Cross!  
  
*The part continued into the depths of the night at the castle. It wasn't till about 5 minutes till midnight that int wound down. Cross looked around at everyone who were still dancing*  
  
Cross: almost Christmas day.  
  
Zelda: just about maybe 5 minutes.  
  
*Cross saw Zimal leave the castle, he decided to follow him. They both sat outside by the lake shore, it was warm, no snow anywhere.*  
  
Cross: Nice party Zimal. Whay are you out here?  
  
Zimal:Too crowded.  
  
*Zimal handed Cross the pipes they used alot. Cross smiled*  
  
Cross: see you kept it, brother.  
  
Zimal:Aye, even tohugh we are mortal enemies it doesn't mean when can't be remind of our blood brotherhood at times.  
  
*They both started up the pipes, smoke flowing from the pipes and soon their mouths. They blew out shapes of things they remembered from their childhood.*  
  
Zimal: How is our sister?  
  
Cross: She does good, she is Link's girlfriend.  
  
Zimal: and who is the girl I saw you with?  
  
Cross: She is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Zimal, I won't kill you when I come to try and take back the castle, but in order for that to happen you need to promise me that you won't set foot in Sicoma or Hyrule without Link or my permission.  
  
*Zimal took a deep puff on his pipe*  
  
Zimal:I'll agree to that, only because I want to live. But what about ganon?Shall you kill him?  
  
Cross: I won't, but Link will, it is his rightful duty.  
  
Zimal: Good, truthfully Ganon is a horrible person. he kills without even knowing a person's crime. All I want to do is rule Sicoma but you are going to stop me most likely, He wants to torture and rule Hyrule. Well my brother Christmas day is upon us, I'm afraid the party is over, now if you please, leave the castle and don't return until it is time.  
  
*Cross handed Zimal the pipe back as they headed back inside. The party was disbanded. Cross, Zelda, Angel, Amanda, Link, and Azura were the last people to leave. Zimal stood alone in the high tower overlooking Sicoma*  
  
Zimal: This was fun, If I rule here enxt year I'll throw another one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Only a few things will be used in my actual story from this: Zimal and Cross are brothers in the story, Cross and Zelda are engaged, and Zimal and Cross's deal still stands.  
  
Cross: This was a good thing.  
  
Me: I was just happy to take a break from the actual story and confuse my readers even more  
  
*evil smile on me*  
  
Azura:okay...  
  
Me: Well I'll be working on The New Legend Of Zelda AFTER Christmas. My pokémon Fanfic isn't up yet, but it will be work on during X-mas break. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! 


End file.
